Coming Back
by jeenybeeny
Summary: Tezuka's best friend moved away to France before middle school, but now she's back. Wait, is Buchou associating with a girl!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just like to play with the characters.

And sorry if Tezuka seems OC. They're in 6th grade right now.

* * *

Takanashi Leilani had been best friends with Tezuka Kunimitsu ever since she was 3 months old. Her mother and his mother had been best friends, so they were always visiting each other. It helped that the children were the same age as well. Leilani was a happy girl. She loved attention but she loved giving it too. Hugs were a staple in her life and she gave them freely to her friends and family. Tezuka, on the other hand, was quieter, much more mature than his age. The fact that Tezuka's parents had passed away when he was 10 also accounted for the fact that he grew up much quicker than a normal child. From what Leilani could see, Tezuka had difficulty making close friends. He was polite and kind, but he never really seemed approachable. Or that's what she would have thought if she hadn't known him better. Tezuka was Tezuka and she had come to understand what he thought even without words. After all, from the beginning it had been her and Tezuka. Best friends.

They learned tennis together too. Both were naturals, each too good at the sport to be called a beginner. Tezuka and Leilani played together all the time too. Sometimes Tezuka would win, sometimes Leilani would win. After all, Tezuka was still a little small and she had just had a growth spurt. The two began to talk about middle school and what it would be like. There would be tennis clubs to join, studies to do, tests to take, and dates to go on. Leilani couldn't wait for her new middle school life and she knew Tezuka was looking forward to it as well, if only for the tennis club. After all, Seigaku was supposed to have a pretty good tennis team. But the end of 6th grade signaled an end to these dreams.

-Ring Ring-

Tezuka answered, "_Hello?"_

"_Oh my God Mitsu-chan, it's the worst thing in the world!"_ Leilani shouted

"_Uh, what. And I told you not to call me that" _

"_My parents want to move to France!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Something about otou-san's work. I don't want to go!"_

"_For how long?"_

"_At least a year. That means at the earliest I'd come back in the 8__th__ grade!"_

"…_It'll be fine. We'll keep in touch. You need to go with your family."_

"_I don't want to leave! You'll be here alone. If you don't have me, you'll forget how to have fun."_

"_Excuse me, I know how to have fun."_

"_Yeah, sure. Studying is not considered fun. And tennis only counts when you play with me because it's funny when you lose."_

"…_Hurry up and go away, Leilani."_

"_Bleh. Anyways, apparently we're moving in 2 days."_

"_That quickly? What time?"_

"_It's a morning plane."_

"_Oh. Then we can only meet up tomorrow?"_

"_Not even. You can swing by my house, but I won't be able to leave. I've got to pack everything and get ready."_

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah. Be thankful I'm leaving on a Saturday you jerk." _

"_Haha very funny. Hurry up and pack so you can actually talk tomorrow."_

"_Mkay, byeeeeeee!"_

"_Bye."_

Tezuka hung up the phone reluctantly. Leilani was leaving in two days and the only day he'd be able to see her was tomorrow. He couldn't even go to the airport because there was no way he could make it there and back. He would miss her. She had caused him a lot of trouble, but in the end she was the one who had been with him through thick and thin. He needed to give her a present. Tezuka began to rack his brains. He didn't have much time. Leilani did not want to go in the least. Her life was here, her friends were here, her school was here. Everything she was familiar with was in Japan. And to be gone longer than a month? It was an entire year at the least. Leilani wasn't ready. At all.

Tezuka showed up at Leilani's house the nest day. He knew she wouldn't have much time to talk, but the least he could do was help her pack. After all, knowing Leilani, everything in her room was everywhere. And packing was probably her one chance to clean. Plus he had to give her the present he had finally thought of. When Leilani opened the door, Tezuka was engulfed in a hug. Normally he would have told her to behave and not do it, but he let her do it this one time. After all, when she left tomorrow he wouldn't have another one of Leilani's hugs for awhile. They walked up to her room and Tezuka was not disappointed. The room looked like World War III had happened in her room and quite frankly, Tezuka wasn't sure it hadn't. There were cups on the windowsill, candy wrappers on the desk, bed sheets curled into a ball, bags on her dresser, clothes on the floor, and papers everywhere. Tezuka decided to save the present for later and help clean first. He'd feel better after he could see the floor. Several hours, lunch, and a snack later, they were done. Tezuka gave Leilani her present and watched her expression. She was touched, he could see that. She was silent for once and she could only stare at it. He had given her one of his rackets, his favorite. She wouldn't forget him.

"_I…don't know what to say." _

"_Good. I like it better that way."_

"_SHUT UP."_

"_I thought you didn't know what to say?"_

Tezuka grinned. Leilani was the only one who had the ability to bring out the snark in him. He came forward and gave her a hug. She went still; this was the first time he'd ever initiated a hug.

"_That hug was special. It was a going-away hug. So you have to return it to me when you come back. Don't be careless and go. You'll be fine Leilani. You always are. "_

Tezuka left. And Leilani, too stunned to move, held the racket close. That fathead Tezuka had actually done something openly touching. She'd come back better at tennis and beat his swollen head into the ground. No way would she allow Tezuka to get conceited. Not that he was to anyone else besides her, but it wouldn't be good to allow such bad habits.

Leilani packed the racket Tezuka had given her into her tennis bag and went downstairs. It would be the last time eating in this house for at least a year. Her only consolation was that her parents put it out for rent instead of selling it. At least she would be able to come back.

* * *

Sorry if Tezuka is so OC. He will be normal when dealing with others.

Leilani; Now now, we all know he isn't normal.

Tezuka; Leilani, go home.

Leilani; I'm going to tell Jeen to write a story in which you crossdress!

Tezuka; Don't. You. Dare.

Jeen; --;; leave me aloneeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been awhile everyone! I actually had it all written last week, but I it didn't get sent to my home computer from my school. I would have uploaded from school, but is blocked. D:

* * *

They wrote each other mail every week and tried to instant message every weekend. Matching up the time was difficult at times, but it was always worth it. They wouldn't give up their friendship for anything. Conversations were generally one-sided unless Leilani provoked Tezuka into an argument. It was the usual about school and new friends. Leilani told Tezuka about her classes and the vastly different French culture while Tezuka informed her about middle school and his new teammates in the tennis club. Tezuka didn't send pictures and even though Leilani did send an occasional picture, it was always of a vacation site or something she found interesting. For example, there was a picture of the Arc de Triomphe, but they never included her. Tezuka told her about his teammates Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, Fuji, and Inui and how the school life was going. This went on for about a year and a half when suddenly, the number of letters dwindled to once every two weeks, once every month, and finally they stopped completely after 3 months. Tezuka kept writing, but there was no response from Leilani. He was getting worried, but he kept waiting because he knew she wasn't the type to just stop talking; there must have been a reason.

3 months later == Tezuka "9th grade"

The eight regulars finished sprinting around the courts in order to avoid the Penal Tea that Inui had made. As each member crossed the finish line at the same time, most collapsed on the ground except for a certain buchou. Tezuka, as the captain, could not sit down of course, but he'd give his teammates a five minute break before making them get back to work. As he closed his eyes, he relaxed his breathing and willed his body to return to normal. He was almost there when something or someone pounced on him and almost knocked the wind out of him.

"_Eiji…get off_" commanded Tezuka who still had his eyes closed.

"_Baka Mitsu-chan. Open your eyes idiot_" said a rather female voice that proceeded to kiss him on each cheek.

At this Tezuka opened his eyes to see a very pretty girl holding onto him. From his view, all he could see her face: deep, chocolate brown eyes, a petite nose, a full mouth, and long, slightly wavy hair that was the same color as her eyes. They were familiar and they weren't. He imagined those features about three years younger and his mind produced an image of Leilani. Even the hug, now that he remembered, felt familiar.

"_Leilani?_"

"_The one and only! You were surprised right?_" she laughed.

"_Let go, idiot. Aren't you supposed to be in France?_"

"_No, I don't want to let go. I owe you two years worth of hugs. And besides, you don't seem to want me to let go. Oh yeah, starting Monday I will be attending Seigaku too!_"

As Tezuka tried to get his mind wrapped around the stream of words she had just spewed forth, his mind connected to one sentence. _And besides, you don't seem to want me to let go._ What? Tezuka that realized his arms had come up to return her embrace and rather tightly at that. Embarrassed, he let go and pushed her away.

"_Ahem. We're still in practice. I'll talk to you after we're done_."

"_Ne, Buchou. It's okay, this is more entertaining anyway_.

'_Echizen, unless you would like to run 20 laps, be quiet_."

"_Mada mada dane._"

"_Saa, Tezuka, who's the lady?_" Fuji asked.

"_Buchou, is that your girlfriend?_"

"_Of course not, stupid_."

"_What did you say Mamushi?!_"

"_WHAT, YOU ROTTEN PEACH!_"

"_YOU WANNA GO?!_" they yelled in unison.

"_Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 10 laps now_" a certain captain sighed.

The others just continued to smile while Inui was scribbling away in his notebook. Tezuka shot a look at Leilani, but she just laughed and winked. He sighed. She was still the same bouncy, energetic girl he knew, but something didn't feel right. He wanted to know what had happened in the past six months. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until after. Leilani and his teammates looked way too amused at the moment. Tezuka held out his spare racket saying

"_Go away and practice or something. Knowing you, you probably got rusty while you were in France._"

"_Au contraire, my dear Mitsu-chan, I'm in perfect condition_." Leilani replied as she walked over to a bench where a racket had been set down. Picking it up, she approached Tezuka again.

"_Look familiar?_"

Tezuka looked at the racket closely. It had clearly seen a lot of use, but it seemed very familiar as well, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Then, he realized that that was the racket he had given to Leilani before she had left. She still had it!

"_Awww, I'm touched. You still remember it_."

"_Touched in the head_," he muttered.

"_Mitsu-chan, I'll tell these guys all your embarrassing stories_" she warned.

"_Can't be worse than being called 'Mitsu-chan'_" he retorted.

Leilani turned somber.

"_I'm sorry Kunimitsu…Unfortunately that's too much of a mouthful. You'll always be Mitsu-chan_" and burst out laughing. All Tezuka could think was that this girl was totally crazy, but he couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face.

"_Ne, Ne! Tezuka is smiling, Oishi!_"

"_Shhh Eiji, maybe we weren't supposed to see!_."

"_Buchou is that your girlfriend?_"

"_Of course not idiot peach!_"

"_I wasn't talking to you, baka Mamushi!_"

Tezuka sighed. "_Momoshiro, Kaidoh, another 20 laps._"

Inui was still scribbling away, Fuji wouldn't stop smiling with his eyes open, and Eiji looked like he was going to jump Tezuka sometime soon. Not to mention the rookie was smirking like the brat he was. Taka-san seemed like he was okay now, but Tezuka hoped no one would give him a racket. Practice was over, he could see that.

"_Everyone, practice is over. Go home_" Tezuka announced. He could feel a headache coming. Hopefully there was some aspirin in his bag.

"_Ah. Mitsu-chan, you're done?_"

"_Yeah, I think practice is over thanks to you_."

"_What. I did nothing. Meet me on the courts now_."

"_Like you'd stand a chance_" he smirked, looking not unlike Echizen. They walked towards the court while all the regulars stayed put to watch while the two began their match.

* * *

Tezuka; How dare you kiss me, let alone hug me in public!

Leilani; Pft. I'll do whatever I want. Besides, I have an excuse because I've been living in French. Be thankful I'm not speaking in french all the time too.

Tezuka; But you just did earlier.

Leilani; Shut up.

Jeen; Now now Tezuka, let's stop being OC shall we?

Tezuka; Can't help it. You keep writing me this way.

Jeen; Oh. Right. Whoops.


	3. Chapter 3

As a gift to everyone for being so patient, I'm uploading two chapters today :)

I am working on two stories at once and I don't want to drop either so I might be working on the other one until I get one chapter done.I'll probably end up alternating. I'm new to this so I don't have anything "beta-ed?" I always thought this was a proofreader, but if anyone who is good at English would like to, I would love to have one.

* * *

"_Which?_" Tezuka asked.

"_Rough_" Leilani replied while Tezuka spun his racket.

"_Rough it is_."

"_Alright, I'll serve first. Hope you're ready for it_" she winked.

Leilani served and Tezuka, the Tezuka, got aced. His team was in shock both from Leilani's skill and the fact that their captain hadn't been able to hit it. Tezuka realized that she had gotten better while she was in France. He gritted his teeth and decided to go full out. An hour later, the match ended 7-6 in Leilani's favor. The members, who had not budged an inch, were just staring in the direction of the mysterious girl who had just beaten their buchou. Leilani, on the other hand, looked solemn. She would talk to Mitsu-chan later. Putting on a smile, she shouted over at Tezuka.

"_Hey! You're getting rusty!_" she yelled as she walked towards the net.

"_Speak for yourself, idiot. Looks like your skills rotted while you were in France_."

"_Pft. Says the person who just got their ass kicked, right?_"

"_Shut up_." But he still smiled at her.

Everything was the same. She was still the one person who could make him smile and laugh. They walked off the court together and were greeted with cheers from 8 regulars and a certain data collector.

After looking at all the questioning eyes, Tezuka decided to introduce Leilani.

"_Ahem. Everyone, this is Leilani_."

"_Hi everyone!_" she waved.

"_The brat in the cap is Echizen Ryoma_" which earned Tezuka a 'che'.

"_The redhead is Eiji Kikumaru_."

"_Hello, nya!_"

"_The guy next to him is the fukubuchou and Eiji's partner, Oishi Shuuichiro. They're also known as the Golden Pair in doubles. The one in the bandana is Kaidoh Kaoru and the one who was fighting with him earlier is Momoshiro Takeshi._" Oishi and Momoshiro waved while Kaidoh replied with a 'fshhh'.

"_The guy smiling over there is Fuji_."

"_Saaa, good afternoon_" Fuji replied while handing Taka-san a racket.

"_**BURNING!!!**_"

"_And that's Kawamura Takashi, but everyone calls him Taka-san_._ Anything else you'd like to know?" _Tezuka asked.

"_Well…no…but you suck at introductions. If I may introduce myself?" _she asked with a nod towards the members who all gave motion for her to go ahead.

"_Alrighty then! I'm Takanashi_ _Leilani and I'm currently 15 years old. I've been living in France for about 2 years and I'll be attending Seishun Gakuen starting Monday. I love sushi, ice cream, and cake. I have tried escargot and it's absolutely weird, but tastes great. I've got two cats named Mashimaro and Bubble-Bubble. I'm currently single, but I'm not looking either. Any questions?" _she ended brightly.

"_Favorite actor?" _someone asked.

"_Umm…that would have to be…Japanese would have to be Shirota Yuu, but worldwide probably Daniel Radcliffe. I have a thing for glasses" _she grinned.

"_Favorite color?" Inui asked. _

"_Hmm. Probably white, but I really like purple too" _she replied.

"_She'll like Monkey King's hair then" _Echizen smirked.

"_No more questions? If not, then I'll see you guys on Monday! I probably won't end up joining the girls' team because it's too late, but I'll ask if I can get a manager position for the guys' tennis team. Inui-san can keep taking notes and giving you guys weird teas and I'll be in charge of the mood. Your very own one woman cheering squad, no? Or you could always replace Tezuka with me" she winked. _The others just stared at the female who had, in the blink of an eye, completely captured the entire team. There was just something about her that exuded confidence and demanded attention.

"_Tezuka! Walk me home now. I think you're done anyway" _she ordered.

"_Yes Madame, I hear and obey" _he replied sarcastically.

"_Bye everyone~!" _she yelled.

"_Bye!" _everyone replied while giving each other looks.

Tezuka gave an inward sigh. Come Monday, there would be rumors everywhere that he had a girlfriend that came from France.

They walked along the road for awhile without talking, both lost in their thoughts. Leilani set the pace, but Tezuka instinctively knew the way back to her house. He remembered how often he had used to walk towards her house, especially during the three months where there had been no form of communication from her. It was true, he had missed her. She was special, not like the other girls who giggled, gave him chocolates, and tried to take pictures of him. It was overbearing really and not at all attractive. She was refreshing for his soul and mind, but probably not for his physical health. He smiled at that thought. What happened in the last three months could wait. She would talk about it when she was ready and if it was really affecting her, he would find out what was wrong. Until then, he would just enjoy the time he had with her now. After all, she was the one female friend that didn't turn into some weird mushy blob around him.

He was still the same old Tezuka. Stoic around others, but sarcastic and snarky around her. She loved being the only one able to draw out that side of him. Even now, it seemed that things hadn't changed. They were older, true, but their relationship had not changed. She could tell that something had happened that he hadn't mentioned to her in his emails or letters, but she wouldn't force it out of him, not yet anyway. She hadn't said anything about what had happened either so it wouldn't be fair. If it had been, she would have forced it out of him as soon as they were alone. She laughed inside; Tezuka's teammates were all so innocent and child like. Well, the Peach and Mamushi were anyway. Same with Taka-san and Eiji. The brat really did look like a brat, but he looked like he could play a decent game of tennis. The data collector guy could become her best friend if he ever found out how to convert his teas into a tablet so that she could sneak it into Tezuka's drinks as a prank once in awhile. Oishi had looked like the caring type while Fuji had looked kind of like a dangerous cat. Happy one minute, vicious the next. She was still bouncy and energetic, that was true, but now she had become much more observant of her surroundings as well, although she didn't show it. Regardless, school was going to be fun. She would finally get to experience the Japanese middle school life she had wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and Tezuka was just a little bit more excited about school than any other day before. Well. Not completely excited, he was getting annoyed at the thoughts of possible rumors, but compared to the fact that Leilani was back, it paled in comparison. This was what he was thinking as he walked towards Leilani's house. As he walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell, he could hear a couple crashes and hasty, muffled goodbyes. Smirking just a bit, he stepped back, knowing what to expect. A few seconds later Leilani, with a skewed skirt, incorrectly buttoned shirt, lopsided ribbon, and a piece of toast in her bread, was flying out the door and would have ran straight into Tezuka if he had not moved. He tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, but it sounded more like he was seizing; if only she could have seen herself!

"_Shut up Mitsu-chan. I don't want to hear it_" she said as Tezuka began to name all the things wrong with her.

"_Let's see. Hair slightly unkempt, you obviously don't know how to put buttons on, you obviously don't know how to tie ribbons either, your dress is off center, socks mismatching length, and you can't have necklaces __**or **__earrings in school. It's not allowed. Way to remember the rules dummy" _he burst out laughing.

"…_shut up and help me fix myself you homo. What kind of guy pays attention to those details anyway?" _Leilani retorted.

"_Excuse me from helping you get in trouble" _he bit back, but he proceeded to help her anyway.

"_Here, you do the skirt, buttons, and accessories while I fix your socks, ribbon, and hair. Kami knows I've had enough practice" _Tezuka sighed.He knelt down and started fixing her socks and sighed again. What a troublesome girl. She had the looks of one, but she was still the tomboy she had been before she left. Some things really never did change. Tezuka felt something lightly hitting his hair and was about to look up when he remembered the toast. She was spilling crumbs in his hair again. Tezuka let out a third sigh, at least he hadn't seen any jam earlier when she charged out the door.

"_Hey, want to stop pigging out and help me fix YOU. I'm trying to help you here and all I get for thanks is bread crumbs in my hair" _he lectured.

"_Fank ooh! Ah ahmot duhn okeh?' _Leilani tried to say as she scarfed down the rest of the food.

"_Yeah yeah. Just don't get any chewed up bits in my hair too. Those are harder to get out." _Tezuka warned her as he stood back up and shook his hair out.

"_Now. You. Skirt. Fix. I refuse to be late" _he said just a bit menacingly. But his actions were gentle as he took the crooked ribbon and retied it in a much neater fashion. He reached into her bag and felt around for a brush that he knew would be there. As he grasped the handle, Leilani started unbuttoning the uneven buttons.

"_Whoa there idiot. At least face the house and let me get to your back. Unless you wanted to flash me and the world? I'm sure there isn't much to see, but still" _Tezuka couldn't help but saying in a strained voice. This girl really was impossible. As she turned around and started rebuttoning the shirt, Tezuka brushed her hair softly, just so that it wasn't sticking out everywhere and noticed that her hair was just as soft as it had been before, albeit a bit longer. He tied a loose ponytail near the base of her neck, making sure the hair was out of her way. It seemed like Leilani was finally done with her buttons too and they were ready to go.

"_The earrings and necklace?" _Tezuka asked as they walked.

"_The necklace can just stay hidden under my shirt if it becomes an issue and I don't want to take my earrings out. These are my favorite" _she answered. Tezuka shrugged in reply; maybe it wouldn't be a big deal.

They arrived at school and headed towards the office. After a brief conversation with the principal, Leilani was assigned to class 3-1 with Tezuka and Tezuka was assigned as her guide. As they walked to class, Leilani kept tugging at Tezuka's sleeve and pointing out all of the new things she saw. He couldn't help but smile at her sparkling eyes and amazement, knowing that he had felt that way just two years ago. They arrived at the classroom and walked in; most of the students were there, but the class hadn't started yet so most of the kids were talking with each other. Tezuka felt pressure on his arm and looked over at Leilani. Her eyes were confident and her smile was bright. Too confident. Too bright. Another look he thought he wouldn't see again had resurfaced. It was the look she put on when she was nervous.

"_Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just introduce yourself and the teacher will give you a seat. Everything will be okay" _he whispered as he tugged her ponytail free.

Leilani gave Tezuka a glare. He knew her too well, the jerk. She thought she had perfected that look, especially as a foreign Japanese student living in France. She felt herself pushed forward and tried to relax herself. The teacher looked about ready to start class as well and Tezuka was making his way to his own seat. Class, it seemed, was about to start.

"_Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us this year. Her name is Takanashi Leilani and she just came from France. Please introduce yourself" _said Ozaki sensei.

"_Hi everyone, I'm pleased to meet you! My name is Takanashi Leilani and I'm 15 years old. I have been living in France for the past two years, but before that I lived in Japan. A few of you might recognize me from elementary school. Please take care of me!" _she ended brightly.

"_Alright, I know Tezuka was assigned as your guide, so why don't you take the open seat next to him. If you have any questions, he should be able to answer them" _Ozaki sensei replied.

Leilani nodded and made her way to the seat next to Tezuka. She could already feel a few questioning looks and glares in her direction. Girls. They were the same everywhere she went. She didn't recognize any of them from elementary school. This made sense since she had only ever played with the guys, but even the guys were barely recognizable. Two years were a lot when one goes through puberty she supposed. She looked over at Tezuka and smiled.

"_How'd I do?" _she whispered.

"_Horrible. Just kidding. You were fine. Now shut up and pay attention to class" _he whispered back, giving her a smile to let her know he wasn't really annoyed.

The girls were glaring at her and she knew it. Leilani had had experience with jealous girls and she was sure many of them had crushes on Tezuka. He was far from ugly and as the captain of the tennis team, carried authority on his shoulders. They were just friends, but it would be fine if the girls thought otherwise. Well, to be honest they were more than just friends, but not in the love kind of sense. Regardless, she couldn't wait to see how the girls would react. It would provide plenty of entertainment because knowing Tezuka's position, a bunch of girls from other classes, including underclassmen, were bound to be upset. Because if anything, Leilani had improved her observation skills while she was in France. The old, oblivious her was gone. Although she would have preferred to remain that way, circumstances had made her change.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long --;; Had trouble getting myself to write this and actually send it to myself and upload it. In that aspect, it's extra long :)

* * *

It was lunch time and Tezuka steered Leilani toward the cafeteria. They grabbed their lunches and made their way towards the table. Several girls came up to Tezuka with lunch boxes, but he declined all of them. It would be unfair to accept one and not the others and besides, he didn't want to give them any false hopes. At the table full of tennis regulars, Leilani joined them, taking a seat next to Tezuka. She smiled brightly at them, chatting away and asking about the school. She asking Fuji what his interests were when some girls bumped into her forcefully and said something in a loud voice:

"_What a slut. She was drooling all over Tezuka-san earlier and now she's after Fuji-san too? What a whore."_

It was known around school that Tezuka rejected any and all confessions that came his way. His reason was school and tennis, but it was also true that he just wasn't interested in him. As a result, the girls had made a pact that Tezuka-san belonged to all of them. No one was to go out with him and if any girl did try, they would be bullied until they backed off. A few girls had dared to try though, by confessing and asking him out, but were soon forced to stop. Everyone stopped after one girl got a broken arm.

When Tezuka heard the words against Leilani, he was angry. Although he did not usually take sides in arguments, this one was clearly wrong. Leilani could feel him bristling next to her, getting ready to stand up. She gently put an arm on his and stood up herself. There was no reason to make him hated within the school as well.

"_Is there a problem that I can be of service to Ryuna-san?" _Leilani smiled, eyes cold.

Taken aback by the smile, Ryuna hesitated for a second but spoke up.

"_You think you're so special, coming from France. You flirt with every guy in the hall and yet pretend to be so innocent. But you're no more than a bitch in heat and it's obvious what you really are" _Ryuna snarled.

"_I'm sorry I seem to have caused much discomfort for you. You were already ugly to begin with, but now it's been shown that you're ugly on the inside too. I'm sorry it must hurt so much to compare yourself to me, but please try to have some restraint. After all, this is school and not one of the places in which you are queen" _Leilani continued to say while smiling that cold, hard smile.

Tezuka made a motion to stand up again. This was going too far, especially for Leilani's first day at this school. Leilani saw it and barked:

"_Sit down Mitsu-chan."_

More surprised by her tone of voice, he sat back down. Sure Leilani had ordered him about before, but it was always jokingly. This harsh tone was new to him. Leilani turned back to face Ryuna.

"_You little bitch. You think Tezuka-san is someone you can just order around like that? You need to be taught a lesson like the dog you are" _Ryuna screeched. She swung her arm back, in position to slap Leilani. She was the number one girl delinquent of the school and the girls were in her command. She was confident of her abilities to beat down one girl. Tezuka stood up when he saw it and was determined to stop it, but he was on the wrong side. He wouldn't be able to stop the slap that was now heading towards Leilani's cheek.

There was no need for him to have worried. Leilani stopped the hand that was coming towards her by grabbing Ryuna's wrist. She had stopped smiling as well, glaring at the girl that was trying to free her wrist.

"_You will never lay a finger on my person without my permission. If you do, I swear by God, I'll break your arm" _Leilani threatened, her chocolate brown eyes a piercing glare.

Ryuna saw the look and could feel the iron strong grip. Leilani might have looked like a flimsy girl, but Ryuna knew she would lose in a one versus one situation. It was fine, she would just make plans with the rest of the girls, but for now she would have to suffer humiliating defeat. Leilani released the grip on Ryuna's arm and turned around to sit back down. Nursing her wrist, Ryuna left the lunchroom with her head held high, daring anyone to mock her.

Tezuka continued to think about it after lunch as well, Leilani could tell. She herself was quiet; as they returned to class, Tezuka hadn't said a word and she hadn't tried to start a conversation either. The heavy silence was eating away at her and she could feel her body reacting to the stress. Class was about to start and it would be a welcome distraction if she could last that long. This was all she could think about when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_Leilani…?" _asked a female voice. Leilani looked up to see the face of Minako looking concerned.

"_I don't know if you still remember me, I'm Minako from elementary school. We were in the same sixth grade class, but we didn't talk too much" _she explained.

"_Ah, of course I remember you, Minako. I remember you always had the cutest hair back in elementary school" _Leilani smiled softly at her, welcome for the distraction. Minako had been one of the few girls who she had played with at all during elementary school, but they had never become super close.

"_Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay. I heard about what happened in the lunchroom…" _Minako asked.

"_Don't worry about, I'm fine" _Leilani responded and surprisingly, it was the truth. Up until a few minutes ago she had been feeling nauseous and sick, but now she was fine. "_Thanks for asking!" _she smiled at Minako. As Minako returned to her seat, Leilani's spirits were lifted and she gave her wholehearted attention to the lesson.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was lost in thought throughout the class time. Luckily the teacher never called on him, but it was a shock to see Leilani change before his eyes. If she had been a puppy before, fun, loving, and bouncy, now she was…a wolf. Danger was the glint in her eyes and her fanged teeth were her words, cutting down her prey. But she seemed okay now and her inner demon seemed to have disappeared. It had been scary. He wouldn't admit it to everyone, but if he hadn't known her, he would have thought her a completely different person. The thought continued to bother him, who was this new Leilani and what had happened for her to appear? It was like she had two different people living in her. He wanted to know what happened. Tezuka was sure this had resulted from whatever had happened, but Leilani didn't look like she was going to be telling him anytime soon. Originally, he had planned to wait, but this was going a bit far.

Tezuka shook his head at this and thought "_Since when was I so impatient. Wait it out and find the correct timing. She's your best friend; you owe it to her to hear it directly and not go snooping around her back." _Tezuka let out a deep sigh. Class ended and he was walking over to Leilani's desk when she got up and walked out the door with a girl from his class, Minako was it? At least she was making female friends, but he had to get to tennis practice.

On the other hand, Leilani and Minako were heading to the kendo club. She had started learning a couple years back while she was in France because her parents had hoped an outlet for her tomboyishness would allow her to be more feminine at other times. Or at least restrain herself. She was decent, but she was nowhere near the best. She wanted to get better though. Minako knew the captain of the kendo club she was going to see if had time to meet with her in the evenings or after clubs a couple times a week. The captain sparred against Leilani, but they were pretty evenly matched. He grinned sheepishly and admitted that Seigaku's kendo team wasn't that great. He gave her the number of his old friend who was one of the best kendoka in the under 18 division. On the slip of paper a number was written and a name above it: Sanada Genichirou. The captain warned Leilani that he was also fukubuchou for the Rikai Dai Fuzoku tennis team so he wasn't sure if Sanada would have time for Leilani. Leilani thanked the captain and walked with Minako towards the tennis courts. While they were walking, they talked.

"_Hey Leilani, why the interest in kendo? I thought you played tennis?" _Minako asked.

"_It saved my life once. That's why I want to pursue it." _Leilani responded nonchalantly.

"_Oh…what happened?" _

"_I'll tell you about it some other time" _Leilani smiled as they made their way to the tennis courts.

The regulars were already practicing when they arrived. Spotting a sensei in a pink track suit, Leilani made her way over to her, guessing that she was the sensei in charge of the club. She introduced herself and her wish to help out around the club.

"_Hmmm. We already have many girls who come out and cheer for the team and Inui takes care of the practices so I don't know if we really need a manager" _Ryuzaki-sensei replied apologetically.

"_I could be a playing partner for Mits…Tezuka sometimes. Of course he has other duties, but he should also play with people that are a challenge to him. I'm not asking for everyday, but once or twice a week. If it conflicts with any activities, I don't mind if we pass on that day. Although the other members are good, to be frank none of them are up to par with Tezuka. Echizen-kun might be in a few years, but as of now no one matches up with him. If even that is too much, I could just fill in when there is a member missing and the number is uneven. I'll be frank, Ryuzaki-sensei. I want to play tennis, but it's too late to join the girls' tennis club and I want to play tennis that will help me grow."_

At this Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her skeptically. She herself knew how good Tezuka was. He was an exceptional player yet this girl was saying she could play on equal footing against him? She liked to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but this was just a little farfetched. If she was as good as she said there wouldn't be too much of a problem since it would only be once or twice a week. Leilani saw the look and interpreted it correctly.

"_I understand that you have never seen me play, but please give me a chance to prove myself to you. If you are not satisfied I will accept any of your decisions. However, I promise you will not be disappointed; Mitsu-chan and I have been playing for a long time." _Leilani smiled not knowing she had let the nickname slip.

At this Ryuzaki-sensei's eyebrows shot up and she pursed her lips, thinking. A moment later she nodded and indicated that the two should play. Leilani gave a whoop of glee while Ryuzaki-sensei motioned Tezuka over. The rest of the club members, upperclassmen and freshman alike, looked over to see what was going. Tezuka's fanclub, who had been watching him play against Kaidoh, also looked over. They saw Tezuka give a nod towards Ryuzaki-sensei and walk towards his bag. He pulled out a spare racket and handed it to Leilani, motioning to Kaidoh that something had come up. Kaidoh took the chair as the judge. As Leilani stepped onto the court, whispers and murmurs could be heard. The other upperclassmen who were not regulars had not seen Leilani play the other afternoon and was wondering what was going on. The fanclub was outraged that this new girl was monopolizing Tezuka's time more and more.

"_Ne, Mitsu-chan, I'm not going to go easy on you like last time!" _she shouted.

"_You barely won last time, don't get ahead of yourself" _he replied, obviously amused, but trying to hide it. He had to save face while in front of the entire club. He couldn't lose.

"_Let's start. Which?" _she asked.

"_Smooth." _he replied.

"_It's smooth."_

"_I'll serve first then." _Tezuka answered.

Tezuka saw the reckless grin on Leilani's face and knew she wasn't joking around. She was out to beat him and it was probably because she knew everyone doubted her. Ever since they were younger, she would soundly beat anyone who looked down on her because she was a girl. Tezuka hardened his resolve. This game would be his, he wouldn't let her win.

The match started, each side determined to win. The only thing that existed to those two was the court, the yellow ball, and the opponent. The cheering girls, the confused upperclassmen, and bewildered freshmen disappeared. The regulars who were betting on the match vanished as well. The match commenced and Tezuka decided to start strong. As he lowered his racket for a Zero Shiki Drop, Leilani got in position to return it. She had seen this move countless times and knew the only counter for it. As it went over the court, she hit it before it touched the ground with her very own Side Volley. This shot was hit so that it would hit the very side of the court right next to the net.

**_________________**

| | | | | Base line.

| | ________|_______ | | "Tezuka's side of the court."

| | | | | Service boxes

| | ________| ______x| |

````````````````````````````````` Net

Caught off guard, Tezuka raced after the ball, but fell short. Leilani was really determined to win and was going all out from the very beginning. They continued to play a high tension game, disregarding energy-saving tactics and playing with only one thought in mind. The match continued, each rally important in the battle for victory. The match went into a tiebreaker again and both sides were sweating heavily. Tezuka was winning 15-14 and the rally commenced. Tezuka grit his teeth, determined to make this the last point while Leilani fought to bring the tide back.

* * *

Jeen; Dun dun dunnnnnnn.

Leilani; I'm going to win.

Tezuka; In your dreams.

Jeen; You'll find out soon enough guys --'


End file.
